


Loki Tries Speed Dating

by cinder1013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is tired of his brother not having love, so he signs him up for a Midgardian speed dating service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not take this seriously. Still, Loki's taste in partners, I think, is very true to mythology.
> 
> Every chapter will feature a new partner. Note that actual dates will be in dialog format.

“I really don’t think this is necessary.” 

“Brother, dearest, I am told by the Stark that this is the way of these Midgardians in searching for a mate. Now that I am with Jane, it is good for you to take a woman as well.” 

“What if I don’t want to take a woman?” Loki snarked. 

“Then take a man. T’would not be the first time,” Thor answered jovially, slapping his brother on the back. Walking up to the host, he shoved Loki forward. “This is my brother! Find him a companion!” 

Loki covered his eyes, hoping that no one could see his embarrassment, even though the blush tinted his fair skin all the way beneath his collar.


	2. Loki Meets Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is introduced to a beautiful, blue, furry stranger with an incredible grasp of Shakespeare.

**[Date 1 - Loki/Beast]**

Loki: Oh, my, aren’t you handsome? I’m Loki Laufeyson, sometime prince of Asgard. (They shake.)

Beast: Dr. Henry McCoy. You can call me Hank.

Loki: I prefer to be called Most High Master Overlord, but sadly the world does not agree with me.

Beast: Would that not be redundant to be master and overlord?

Loki: Heads here on Midgard can be quite thick. I think it might pound the idea home.

Beast: While true, I would not be so quick to disregard humanity. There are many great joys in this world.

Loki: How can you say that? Surely people must treat you badly. While beautiful, your form is different. These humans don’t like different. They’re fearful and they strike out at what frightens them.

Beast: It would reflect badly on me if I think or did things simply because I expected no better from anyone else.

Loki: A valiant idea, but I think misguided. (Takes a casual sip of his drink.) So, any kids?

Beast: No. Alas, I’ve not had time for such things. You?

Loki: Several, but they don’t live at home. Is that something you’re looking for?

Beast: I fear they would come out blue and possibly furry.

Loki: Why would you fear that?

[Ding!]

Loki: Well, it was nice meeting you. (He stands and they shake hands.) Perhaps another time?

Beast: Perhaps.


End file.
